


Shared

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Battle Injuries, Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: There are benefits to being twins.





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Have you considered more younger!ratchet, older!twins stuff? Because the idea of the role reversal in where the twins teach ratchet things he maybe only knows the clinical idea of is fascinating to me.

                “Primus! Straight to berth five – I’ll be right there, I’m just grabbing some pain patches,” Ratchet announced, gesturing Sunstreaker towards the correct cubicle.

                “No need for the meds, doc. I got it!” Sideswipe said, waving Sunstreaker’s detached arm through the air.

                Ratchet slid to a halt and turned around to stare in disbelief at Sideswipe.

                “I’m sorry – what are you talking about?! His arm has been blown off!” Ratchet exclaimed. “His sensory cluster is sparking! That’s got to be extremely painful!”

                “Ugh. Tell me about it,” Sideswipe said, hopping up next to his brother on the exam table.

                Ratchet blinked several times and slowly started walking back to the exam berth. Now that he really looked, he could see that Sunstreaker was acting very nonchalant for the amount of discomfort he should be in. “I don’t understand.”

                Sunstreaker sighed and recited, “Twins can share pain” as if he had done it a hundred times before.

                Suddenly, Ratchet’s processor kicked in and he recalled a little blurb in his reading about that exact same phenomenon. It certainly wasn’t something he had been lectured or tested on. Both sides of the war needed doctors so badly that the majority of the student courses focused on field medicine and traumatic injuries. The intricacies of treating twins or triplets had definitely not been a priority for his teachers, considering birth-bonds were so rare.

But this was the second time he’d been Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s doctor; it was probably time Ratchet went back and reviewed all the information he could find.

                “That’s right, they _can_ ,” he said faintly. His attention refocused on Sideswipe and he rushed forward, placing a hand on Sideswipe’s knee and looking up at the other mech eagerly.  

                “That’s so _fascinating_. So do you have ghost sensations then? Can you still feel your own arm but the lack of his is overlaying it? How sharp is the pain on a 1-10 scale?”

                Sideswipe leaned back a little and stared at the medic. “Ratchet. Cuteness. I love you and all, but could you, you know, actually _fix_ Sunny? I didn’t go dodging mortar fire to grab his arm for the fun of it.”

                Sunstreaker made a noise in the back of his throat and Sideswipe suddenly grinned, bright and a little toothy.

                “Yeah, ok, it was a _little_ fun.”

 

~ End


End file.
